Hold Me Down
by AGingerKitten
Summary: My demons are begging me to open up my mouth. I need them, mechanically make the words come out. They fight me vigorous and angry; watch them pounce. Ignite me, licking the flames they bring about. I sold my soul to a three-piece, and he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees, but it's the devil tryna hold me down.


_My demons are begging me to open up my mouth. I need them, mechanically make the words come out. They fight me vigorous and angry; watch them pounce. Ignite me, licking the flames they bring about. I sold my soul to a three-piece, and he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees, but it's the devil tryna hold me down._

Chapter 1

A teenage girl with wavy golden blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and tattoos, just a shade darker than her lightly tanned skin, on the left side of her face and left shoulder, was sitting on a bar stool talking with the waitress. The tattoos were similar to Celtic swirls, the ones on her face highlighting the bones, and an arrow heading up, added amongst the swirls on her shoulder. The blonde was wearing a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and untucked, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black hiking boots.

The waitress had silver hair that cascaded down her back in light waves, her bangs were tied up in a small ponytail, and she wore a red dress that tied around her neck. The silver-haired girl was pouring the blonde a cup of chamomile tea, when a boy with spiky pink hair slammed the front door of the building open, almost breaking it off the hinges.

 _That idiot,_ the blonde thought to herself, _one of these days, he's going to destroy the whole building._ She gave a fond smile, and a small shake of her head. She sat the cup in her hand on the saucer, and swiveled the bar stool to face the newcomer. Her smile fell, being replaced by a look of confusion and mild annoyance. _Looks like he brought home a stray._ The stray she was talking about appeared to be about her height, had brown eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair, with a small side ponytail. The new girl wore a sleeveless shirt with a blue cross and trim, a matching blue skirt, a brown belt that had a whip and a key ring attached to it, and black knee high boots. She rolled her eyes and turned back to to the bar, a knowing look on Mirajane's face.

The stray screamed with joy when Natsu introduced her to Mirajane. The tattooed girl huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her tea. She was lost in her thoughts when a set of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. Her whole body tensed until a familiar scent made its presence known. It was a mix of brimstone, cinnamon, and summertime, surprisingly pleasant and never failing to make her feel safe.

"Natsu," she started, exasperation in her tone, "what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" The girl took a sip of her tea, trying to tune out the stray, _still_ fangirling over Mirajane.

"Don't you want to meet Lucy?" he asked, a smile on his face as he ignored the question. Natsu would continue sneaking up on her despite the protest simply because _most of the time_ he got away with it. At the mention of her name, the stray glanced in their direction, surprise written on her features.

' _The stray you brought home? Not particularly,'_ she told him through their telepathic link.

' _Ally,'_ he whined back, a pout forming on his face. ' _Play nice until she gives you a reason not to be.'_

' _Fine,'_ Ally huffed. Natsu pulled away with a cheer, startling several people, especially Lucy.

Being a Dragon Slayer, like all things, came with many different guidelines and abilities. Like their dragon counterparts they learned magic from, Dragons Slayers found out how to use magic and what it specialized in. One of the perks, that could be seen as an inconvenience for some, was the telepathic link. A very weak link was formed, allowing others to sense when another one was around. A telepathic link was strongest amongst a clan, or family, of dragons. They used the link for silent communication, sense feelings, and if they were in danger.

Ally turned so she facing Lucy and held out her hand. "You're Aleksandria Wayland?!" Lucy said, beating Ally to the punch. Just like Mirajane, Ally had been featured in Wizard Monthly, showing the more serious side of Fairy Tail.

"In the flesh," Ally responded with a sarcastic smirk. ' _If she starts fangirling over me, we're gonna fight.'_ Natsu couldn't help but smile at that, Ally hated drawing attention to herself. That's where he would come in, and drag her into it.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's an honour to meet you," Lucy said, taking the other girl's hand and shaking. After getting a nudge in the back from Natsu, Ally responded.

"Nice to meet too. If you don't mind me asking, you're a Celestial Wizard, right?" Lucy's eye lit up at the question. She began to tell Ally about the keys and their corresponding spirits. Ally was listening half heartedly when she felt Natsu's anger spike, and a shot of adrenaline travel through her spine. _Shit,_ she thought, glancing around, only to roll her eyes. Natsu and Grey were at it _again._

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked, worried, having just spotted them. Ally snorted and took a sip of her tea.

"Those idiots are always at it. As long as they don't break anything, we're fine.'

"Really?"

"Yup!" said a voice above them, making Ally smile. She sat her cup down right as Happy landed in her lap. He was a blue cat that could talk and fly whenever he wanted. "Hey Ally! Did you miss us? I bet things were pretty boring around here."

"Of course I did." Ally's smile disappeared, and irritation replaced it. She grabbed Happy's ear with her thumb and pointer fingers, pulling on them to help get her point across. "With the way you just _disappeared_ , I thought _something_ had _happened_ to you guys and was _worried sick_ , until I found out _from Cana_ , that you had a _fake_ lead on _a_ Salamander. _If_ you had come to _me first_ , I could have told you it wasn't the _right one_ , and the whole mess could have been avoided." Happy winced, knowing she right, and from pain, but tried to argue _why_ it was good that they left.

"But if we didn't go, we never would have found Lucy!" Happy closed his eyes and winced, not even having to see her face to know _that_ was the _wrong_ thing to say. Ally snorted, irritation still present, and took a sip of tea. Only for someone to knock her arm and spill the _entire_ cup on herself.

Natsu paused mid punch, feeling the sudden spike of rage, easily replacing every thought in his mind, and taking priority. He looked at Ally to see her stand up, dumping Happy off her lap, and turn around. His dark eyes widened in horror, tea covered the front of her shirt and a hard look in her yellow eyes. When his Ally was mad, all hell broke loose. Such is the punishment for angering a calm person who electricty/lightning on their side.

She straightened out her arms, left hand over right, palms facing the floor. A giant metallic blue seal appeared on the floor underneath everyone's feet as she shouted, "Electric Magic Maker: Lightning Storm!" The tattoos on the left side of her face, and left shoulder, instantly changed from tan to bronze. Streaks of lightning shot out of the seal, hitting anyone, and everyone who was inside of the boundary. After everyone was hit, the seal disappeared with one last protesting spark and the boom of thunder. A few people were charred and smoking, some had fallen, others were dazed, and everyone was staring at Ally. She simply clapped her hands, wiping them off of invisible dust.

"Now, I'm going to find a new shirt, all of you are going to calm down, make sure no one is dead, and there better not be any fighting when I get back." Ally glanced around the room, once satisfied with what she saw, walked to the back of the building.

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock. Not only had she seen Aleksandria's tattoo's change colour, but said blonde had performed an enormous amount of magic, possibly hurt a few people, and walked away like it was nothing.

Master Makarov appeared on the counter, he was a rather short old man, a slightly bushy mustache, and a black and white striped hat with tails.

Ally walked up as Makarov began his speech, and walked over to Natsu.

"You've gone and done it again fools. Look at these documents I received from the council. First…. Grey."

"What?" said boy answered, glancing around for his shirt.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards, and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But, wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" he asked, confused.

"Then don't be naked in the first place," Elfman piped in.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a vip, but you assaulted him during the mission," Makarov said. Elfman muttered something about manliness. He named off several others and events. Not surprisingly, Natsu and Ally's list were nearly identical.

' _Most of the articles were they're doing?'_ Lucy thought, staring at the duo in surprise. Aleksnadria was helping Natsu off the floor. As she watched them, Lucy couldn't help but think they were more than just guild mates or friends, but she couldn't put her finger on just what it was.

"Guys, the council members are constantly angry with me, but forget about the council members." Makarov lit the papers on fire and threw it at Natsu. He jumped up and caught it with his mouth, swallowing the fire in one go. "Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the council, your magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! That is the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" Makarov roared and raised a fist in the air, everyone but Lucy following his example.

Makarov then turned to Lucy, introduced himself, and let her join the guild. Mirajane asked where she wanted it stamped, and put the mark on Lucy's hand. It came out pink.

Ally scrunched her nose when she saw it, not at all happy with having Lucy as part of the guild.

Natsu saw it and grinned, a plan to show off his Ally forming. Said blonde saw his grin and got a bad feeling, knowing it meant trouble.

"Hey, Lucy, pretty cool mark. I haven't seen a pink one before!" he said to her.

"Really? Thanks! I like it too!" Lucy replied, genuinely excited.

"But," Natsu stated, glancing at Ally out of the corner of his eye.

' _Natsu, what are you doing?'_ Ally asked when she caught his look.

"It's not as cool as Ally's mark-"

"Natsu!" Ally hissed, not wanting to show Lucy her mark. Natsu blinked at Ally, not exactly understanding why.

' _Come one Ally, she's officially apart of the guild now,'_ Natsu said, putting a hand on her shoulder. ' _Plus, she'll ask about it sooner or later. Best to get it out of the way now.'_

' _I'd really rather not do it at all,'_ Ally whined, a pout on her face. They went back on forth for several minutes while Lucy stared at them curiously.

Grey, who had heard the start of the conversation, then expression on all three faces, told Lucy what was going on.

"Don't worry about them. They have telepathic link 'cause they're both dragon slayers. You'll get used to the 'being left out' feeling. Once that happens, you're no longer a newbie." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the duo. Natsu had his arm around Aleksandria's shoulders, while said blonde had her arms crossed. Both had pouts on their faces.

"Fine," Ally huffed, stomping her foot, causing Natsu to let out a loud cheer, startling a few unsuspecting people. Lucy watched curiously as Ally undid a button on her shirt and the left side over, revealing a bronze guild mark. It followed the curve of her collarbone without overlapping the slight ridge, and finished at the edge of the joint that joined her arm and shoulder.

 _A/N: I realize that with the way I wrote this, it could be seen as Lucy shaming, but that was not my intention. I love Lucy's character and how it progress over the series. That's part of my point, we're going to Aleks grow, and change through out my story._

 _For those who read "Issues of Being a Dragon Slayer', I'm sorry I deleted it without any warning. I just lost motivation for that particular OC and storyline. Once again, sorry about that. To everyone else, hope this finds you well and that like it. Thanks for stopping by and reading._


End file.
